At the Beginning
by Dazzled By Life
Summary: What happend before Luke was a traitor? Or before Thalia was turned into a pine tree? What was there journey like to Camp Half-Blood? Thuke I felt like there wasn't alot of Thuke fanfics...
1. Angel

**I am not in any shape or form Rick, he is the genius here not me.**

**At the Beginning…**

**Chapter 1: Angel**

Thalia POV.

The early morning sun peaked through the thick trees of the forest. The bright rays hit my grimy face making me temporally blind as my eyes adjusted. My long raven hair needed to be cut, there was no way a brush was getting through. It was muttered, reached mid back, and covered in leaves, dirt, and blood. My black eyeliner streaked my face along with more dirt and blood. Usually I don't care what I looked like, but right now I had a creepy feeling of someone watching, which was making me self-conscious.

The fact that I had to keep moving diminished my awareness of the onlooker. I tried to move slowly but my body screamed at me to stay still. I waited for the sharp pains to lessen into dull aches before continuing at my attempt to stand. I must have looked really pathetic trying to use the safety of the tree to inch my way up. Just as I was starting to stand fully I heard the crackle of a stick behind me. Turning quickly around was probably not the best idea, at that moment my legs and head decided that they didn't like me. I was on the ground in a matter of seconds.

With a face full of mud and my head spinning I tried to get up to see the onlooker, but a hand pulling my arm around a shoulder stopped me dead in my pathetic attempted. Peering through the charcoal color blanket that was my hair, I saw an angel.

He looked about 13 maybe 14. His sandy blonde hair fell around his pale mischievous looking face. But that's not what caught my attention. What did was his caring blue eyes that seemed to smolder into my own electric ones. I was so disoriented that I didn't even hear him talking to me until I felt him carefully place me sitting up against the tree.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" his eyes bore into mine with such an intensity I never thought possible.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look I-" My voice faltered both do to my dry throat and the hush sound that stopped me.

"Shhh" He looked panicked as he said this but I paid no attention to the panic as my anger got in the way.

" Don't 'shhh' me, you -" That's when I figured out why he was trying to shut me up. A deafening screech cut the usually silence of the forest just above us. I didn't have to time to figure out what the thing that made the sound was because I was ever so gently thrown over the kid's shoulder.

He started dashing through the trees of the Connecticut forest trying to lose what was flying above us. Either we were losing it or I was losing it because the terrible screeching was dying down, but then again I was losing to my enemy, the black blanket that covers my conscience when I become weak. I didn't notice we had entered a broken down house until I felt him place me on a worn bed. Once again found myself not hearing what he was saying but I did hear one thing that my angel told me before I lost, a name, but not just any name, his name. _Luke…_

**_A/N_ Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory. I need help figuring out whether the next chapter should be in Luke's POV before and during the chase or should I just continue on in Thalia's POV. Thank You. **

**Dazzled By Life**


	2. Promise

**Disclaimer time, I'm not Rick Riordan or I own nothing…**

**Chapter 2: Promise**

For once in my life I didn't want to blackness to lift. But like always it did and I had to face the beating that I knew would come. As soon as I would open my eyes she would be there, waiting for me. Her bloodshot eyes would have that far away look, like she was reliving the past or planning my punishment. She would approach me like the monster she is. Slowly, gliding towards her prey, ready to pounce. And I would just sit there wishing it to be over.

Just as I was about to open my eyes to face my mother, I felt something. Something I never expected when I was unconscious. I felt a warm blanket being gently placed over my violently shaking body. I didn't even notice I was shaking until then. A warm hand hovered over my forehead but was quickly replaced with a cool wet cloth. Now I know I was losing it. My mother would never take care of me like this. If she's not the one than who is. And then it hit me, Luke.

I open my eyes carefully, making sure I really wasn't going insane. But my suspicions disappeared as soon as I saw him. He was sitting next to me on a chair that looked like it had gotten thrown around the room a few to many times. Being the stubborn person I am I tried to sit up, but he just carefully pushed me back.

"Please, just please." he said, his blue eyes piercing into mine.

"What?", why was I being so harsh to him. Maybe it wasn't in my nature to except anyone who was nice.

"Your hurt. I mean I think you are. How do you feel? You had quite a fever, you must be h-" He was rambling now.

"I'm fine pretty boy. I just need to leave."

"What? No, you can't leave. Do you know what was following us out."

"No and that's exactly why I need to leave.'

"You're not making any sense now. You must have a huge fever or something." He said this while feeling my forehead.

"I said I'm fine." Giving him the best death glare I could muster, but it turned into a wince. "I've had worse" I muttered.

"What hurts? I saw that. Please tell me. I'm only trying to hel-" What was up with this guy and rambling.

" Look at me." I said in a voice that was not my own, but more calm. He lifted his head slightly. "In the eyes," I brought my hand to his chin and lifted his head up to meet my eyes.

"Please just listen to me. I'm fine. But I need to leave. I'm putting you in danger just by sitting here talking to you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. Now I'll be on my way." I attempted to made a quick dash for the door, but as soon as I was on my feet my good friend floor was in my face. I hurried to get back up again, but I stared seeing black spots in my eyes.

"Or maybe I'll just camp out on the floor for a while," sarcasm laced my weak voice as I drifted into a awkward sleep. I was well aware of the fact that I was being lifted and placed back onto the bed. Only this time there was something different, something new to me. I was being cradled against a warm body. I don't know why but I started to hear myself whimper in pain.

"Sh, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll save you, even if it means going straight into Tartarus to find you." I just had time to comprehend what he said when I heard a crash from below. He acted so quickly I wasn't sure what was happening until we we're already in the forest. I got one word in before I felt my self slipping into darkness.

"Promise?" I asked my voice deathly quiet.

"Promise."

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry I have not updated in almost a month. First my computer decided it wanted to crash and deleted all of my stories. After that I completely lost interest in this story. But I decided to continue writing it. Thank you to all of my reviews, I'm glad you like the story hands you all virtual cookies and a drachma. Mainly you all have to thank jaspercullenlover for getting me to write this story over. IMPORTANT- Tomorrow (August 20****th****) I'm getting major knee surgery, so you probably won't hear much from me for awhile. Thanks again…Oh yeah once again I must say reviews are welcome but not mandatory!!**


	3. Changing

**I'm sure you all know but still I'm not Rick Riordan and I own nothing…**

**Chapter 3: Changing**

Waking up is hard. It always has been and always will be. You never know what's going to happen. What you're going to wake up to. A monster? A friend? Darkness? Sunlight? The only way to tell is just to open you eyes. Hope for a friend. Wish for sunlight.

I was quickly aware of the faint glow of a small fire warming my broken body. The crackle and popping of the burning wood stood out against the eerie silence of the forest. Even if I was waking up to darkness, I realized I was waking up to a friend. He sat across from me poking absentmindedly at the small burning pile. For a second all I could do was watch him. Every move he made, made my heart skip.

What was wrong with me. I didn't even know him. And yet I didn't care. He saved me. Thalia. The lifeless living dead, who's mother said she wasn't wanted by anyone. But here I was lying across from the blonde haired angel. Luke.

"Thank the gods, your up. I was getting worried that you died on me." I hadn't noticed he had noticed me.

"Nope, not dead. At least for no-" I stopped mid sentence realizing what he had just said. "Did you just say 'Thank the GODS'." I asked putting emphasis on the word gods.

"Yeah. Um, I thought you were like me, but now I'm guessing otherwise." His voice got softer as he continued to talk.

"What do you mean like you?" I question, wondering if we were talking about the same thing and not religion.

"Wait, before I answer, I have two questions for you." I nodded for him to go on. "What's your name?"

"Thalia. Next question?" This was getting annoying. I hated being questioned. Even if the questions were harmless.

"Do you know about the Greek gods?"

Good. Now I know we're talking about the same thing.

My annoyance was still laced into my voice as I answered, well kind of answered.

"Just spit it out Mr. Male Model. I believe the question your really wanting to ask is, 'are you a half-blood or not, cause those monsters sure like you?'." He just stared at me for awhile, until he burst out laughing. Either he was insane or I looked that funny. And I wasn't about to be laughed at. "If your laughing at me, you might want to run cause I could shish kebab you in seconds." Even as I said this I could fell my anger creating little sparks around me.

"Wait, no I was just laughing at the name you called me. And judging by what you just did, I think I figured out the answer to my next question." He became quiet. Seeming to think carefully about his next words. "So, Thalia?"

Again my heart started racing.

"So, Luke?"

"Zeus?"

"Hermes?" I countered.

I'm not sure which part bothered me more. The fact that I somehow knew who his father was or the fact he knew who mine was. Or maybe it was just how hearing him say my name made my heart speed up. I'm not sure. All I know is that I was changing. Maybe not on the outside. But on the inside, my cob wedded covered heart stared to beat. And fast.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all for your amazing reviews, they made me feel better when I got back from the hospital. Once again hands you all cookies and a ****drachma. I'm sorry this has taken so long, I've had really bad writers block and wasn't sure how to continue. As for the surgery, everything went well but I'm still in this HUGE annoying brace and I can't bend my leg, at all. Any way hope to update soon but I'm sure I'll be busy. (I haven't gone to school yet and being a sophomore and in a couple of honors classes, I'll have a lot to make up) Wow this is long. Again thank you everyone for the reviews and understanding about my lack of updating. **


	4. Good

**I'm sure you all know but still I'm not Rick Riordan and I own nothing… Sadly**

**Chapter 4: Good**

Have you ever tried living by yourself. With no one to go to but you. Well I've been doing exactly that for twelve years. Of course I lived with my mother. But she didn't count. She never cared. I bet… No I swear on the river Styx that she is celebrating my runaway right now. So now that I have someone by my side I'm not sure what to do. All these new emotions are scaring me. And that's quite something to pull off. When it was just me I masked my emotions from the world. But I guess this is what comes with the changes, showing people that I'm not heartless. Well at least showing him.

The first thing I realized when I woke up the next morning was that I couldn't see a thing. And I went to touch my face and found a monstrosity cloaking it. I quickly tried to flip my charcoal hair out of my face. But it was so matted and caked with gods' knows what that it wouldn't budge. Right then I knew it had to go.

"You need some help over there?" Luke laughed from somewhere across from me.

I gave him a death glare, even though he couldn't see it.

"Actually, I do." Reluctantly admitting it. "You don't happen to have a knife do you?" I asked trying to peak through my hair but failing miserably. But I managed to get the curtain to open a little bit.

Without another word he reached into the pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out a small bronze pocket knife. As I went to grab for the knife it started doing something I wasn't expecting. The blade popped out of its folded form and started to elongate. What was once a not so innocent knife was now a fatal weapon of glowing celestial bronze.

"Will this help?" his voice dazed as he admired his sword.

"Um… I want to cut my hair off, not my head" I said eyeing the sword. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't afraid of the thing. It's just the fact of the thing being that close to my head doesn't really appeal to me.

"No problem." He pressed a small button on the bottom of the handle and the sword shimmered back to its original size.

"Is this better?" he asked, handing me the knife.

"Yeah. Thanks."

I held the knife in my hand and just stared at it through the black curtain. I wasn't sure where and how to start. Looking from Luke to the knife, I decided that I should just start attacking it and not care what I would end up looking like.

The back was the first to go. It seemed to be the worst part. Leaves, mud, and other things were knotting the entire back. I grabbed a large chunk of hair and cut through the nest of knots. I continued with fighting with the raven hair until it was mostly gone. As soon as the fight was complete, I flipped the blade back into place and threw it back at him.

"It looks good. I can actually see your face."

"Thanks?" I could feel my blood rush to my cheeks. Ugh. What in the Underworld? Again with the changes. And now I have no hair to hide behind.

"I'm serious. It looks good." he paused. "Come on. I'll show you." He came over to stand in front of me with his hand extended. I hesitated for a moment not sure where this was going. But decided I should at least try to trust him.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. But of course my body doesn't like me and my legs gave out. As I brace myself to feel the cold ground and my face collide, I felt two strong arms pull me back and steady me.

"You alright?" Luke asked concern, hazing his eyes.

I nodded not trusting my voice, knowing it would betray me. I pulled myself from Luke, straitened myself out, and masked my face like I had done for my whole life.

For a second a pained expression covered his face but was quickly replaced with determination.

"Come on." he grabbed a bag from the side of the tree he was leaning against.

"Where are we going?" I asked completely confused but trying not to show it.

"We have to keep moving and I want to show you what I mean by actually seeing your face."

I remained silent as he guided us through the thick forest. He stayed next to me, taking on a protective role every time we heard something or my body betrayed me. We continued on like this for about two hours until Luke finally stopped me in front of a glassy blue river.

"Look down." was all he said. I sighed deeply rolling my eyes. But when I looked down I couldn't help but gasp. The girl the looked back was certainly not me This girl had a clear clean face with the exception of a deep gash on the top right side of her forehead. Her freckles splattered across her nose like paint. And her midnight hair was spike and ragged. She was not me. She was beautiful.

I touched the water to make sure that it wasn't a trick. He truth was, I hadn't seen my reflection in awhile. The last time I did, blood dripped down the side like rain droplets and my eyes were heavily plastered with black eyeliner. Now it shocked me to see my own face.

"I had to clean up your face to get to your gash. I didn't want it to get infected." he spoke softly, probably not wanting to disturb me.

"You really have done to much for me. I'm not sure how to make it up to you or what even to say. I've never had anyone until now. What I think I'm trying to say is…" I paused attempting to avoid my huge pride and just say what I felt. "Thank you." Ok. Not exactly what I wanted to say but it's a start right?

Traitor tears filled my eyes but I furiously blinked them back. Gods I hated this constant changing. There was a tree close by that I decided just to collapse against hoping that maybe I would melt into the great pine.

Luke sat next to me. It was then that I felt drained, both physically and emotionally. My head started to subconsciously lean onto his shoulder. As soon as it touched I realized what I was doing and shot my head up and tried to pretend it never happened.

"We have to keep going." I said in a quiet voice trying to cover up my embarrassment by getting up and straightening my black shirt and leather jacket.

"Yeah, I guess we do. But do you have any idea where we should start heading to?"

I tried to remember exactly what Chiron had said that day before the whole incident. You see before I met Luke, I obviously lived with my drunk of a mother. The only reason I stayed with her was because my teacher, well Chiron, told me to wait for the right time and then I should run. Why? I'm not to sure. But he told me to go to this camp in New York for half-bloods.

Chiron had taught me everything I would need if I was going to survive my journey. Like how to manipulate the mist. But the thing I really took to heart was the two gifts given to me from my dad and Athena. My Mace can that turns into a spear and my silver bracelet that turns into my bronze shield, Aegis. Soon after I mastered the mist and my constant anger, which usually bring along some form of danger in the form of lightning, Chiron mysteriously disappeared. It was like he never existed. Even the kids at school didn't seem to notice the Latin teachers disappearance. Not a day after Chiron left, my mother came home drunk and started throwing bottles of anything she could get to at that moment at me. I knew then when shard of sea green glass struck my head that it was the right time. The right time to leave.

And now here I was, with Luke. Traveling towards a camp where I was sure I would be an outcast.

I turned to him to answer his question.

"I believe we are heading towards New York."

"New York it is then." he picked himself up off of the ground and stared walking. But stopped not ten steps from me and asked.

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there like a tree?" he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm coming Pretty Boy, don't you worry." I teased him.

"Good."

* * *

We kept walking until we finally hit a road. But by the time we found it, the sky was turning from its streaked painted twilight into a dark midnight. And we silently agreed to make camp for the night. We moved back into the woods a bit until we were completely hidden from the road.

I dropped down to the ground from exhaustion and suddenly my stomach decided to make itself known.

"Here." Luke quietly handed me a bag of chips that he pulled from his bag. I took them and started to inhale then. Yes, very polite of me.

"Where did you get the bag?"

"Just stole it from home." Somehow I knew how true the 'stole' part was but I wasn't to sure about the 'home' part.

"Oh." As I said this he pulled out a large blanket and draped it over my shoulders. "Thanks."

I was starting to drift off into darkness when I was quickly brought out by the sound of a stick snapping.

Both me and Luke jolted up. He brought his knife out of his pocket and extended it into its full size. I pulled out my Mace can and pushed down on it so my electric spear replaced the canister. Aegis grew in my hand from my bracelet. Even in the dark of the night I could see the bronze face of Medusa glow in the front of the shield.

Luke and I stood in silence both ready for an attack. But out of now where two figures fell out of the shelter of the trees. We both froze as the two stood. The figure on the left was dramatically shorter. In the moonlight I could make out that this one was a girl. She quickly pulled out a small bronze knife that glittered in the shimmering moonlight like her blonde hair. At her feet a small baseball cap lay, like she had been wearing it and it had been knocked off.

The second figure was about my size, well a bit shorter. And was defiantly a boy. But there was something different about him. From the faint moonlight I could see that his torso was normal. But from the waist down he looked like some sort of animal. He was shaking so much I couldn't really tell. But I was certain he had hooves. Maybe a goat?

Goat Boy took a shaky step in my direction and Luke stepped in front of me in a protective stance. But I stopped him. I didn't feel the way I did when monsters where near me. I felt safe with these two strangers. And let me tell you, that's a good feeling.

* * *

**A/N Hey everyone. I think I'm getting better at updating, wouldn't you say so. I really want to thank percabeth777 for the encouragement and reminding me about the story. Thank you, everyone for reviewing. And I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I realized that they were pretty short. Cookies for everyone who reviewed. Oh yeah and I forgot last time, reviews are not mandatory but appreciated. Thank you **

**Dazzled By Life**


	5. Beginning

**Yep, it's true. I'm not the creator of these amazing characters…**

**Chapter 5: Beginning**

_Goat Boy took a shaky step in my direction and Luke stepped in front of me in a protective stance. But I stopped him. I didn't feel the way I did when monsters where near me. I felt safe with these two strangers. And let me tell you, that's a good feeling._

Luke looked down at me, confusion clearly covered his eyes.

"Do you feel a threat?" Blue eyes met blue and he stepped back shaking his head. "Exactly" I whispered.

Seeing Luke step back and lower his sharp glowing piece of death obviously calmed Goat Boy. At least a little bit. He had stopped shaking to the point where I could make out that he was in fact half goat. Ugh, what was the word for him? Oh yeah a satyr.

Even though I was sure they posed no threat, I kept Aegis out. That's what probably freaked the satyr out the most. Who wouldn't be terrified if someone came at you with the glowing bronze face of Medusa. If monsters flinch away at the sight of Aegis, I'm positive Goat Boy was about ready to run. But he didn't. Instead he kept going with his shaky steps towards me. When Goat Boy finally reached me, he bowed his head as if I was important.

And that's when it hit me. Chiron had said something about sending a keeper to protect and guide me to the camp. And Goat Boy must have been the lucky satyr that gets to be attacked with me. Can you feel the enthusiasm.

I broke out of my trance and realized he still had his head bowed.

"Don't bow." I said maybe a little to loudly and harsh. He jumped and looked up. "I'm Thalia. And I'm guessing Chiron sent you. Right?" I asked a bit more calmly than before.

"Y-yeah… I'm Grover. Your k-keeper." he stuttered.

"Um… Cool?" Then I remembered the small girl that was behind him. Looking over his shoulder I saw that the girl was no where to be seen. I looked down for the baseball cap but that was gone as well. As if Grover had read my mind.

"Annabeth? You can come out now." He called his eyes gazing nervously from my shield to the trees behind him. I decided that Aegis was not needed and I put it away. Immediately after, the girl shimmered back right next to Grover and I her hand was the Yankees cap. She had put her bronze knife away but still looked at Luke with suspicious gray eyes. I diverted my own electric eyes to Luke.

He stood immediately behind me, with his sword still out. He either didn't hear our conversation or he was extremely protective. This boy confused me to no end. Really, what is up with him? Is he really that protective over someone he just met? I turned to my angel, I mean Luke.

"Luke, Grover is here to guide us to camp. And obviously Annabeth is a half-blood." He didn't pay any attention to me and still kept his sword out. Now I was pissed.

"Pretty Boy! Lower your sword or I'll fry you!" I whisper deathly into his ear. I stepped back giving him my best glare. His eyes widened in fear and his sword was quickly put away.

"Good. Now, where were we?" I ask in a fake super sweet voice.

"Um… This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. I met her on the way down to come and find you. She had run away from home and I couldn't leave her by herself." Grover spoke up clearly less nervous that all weapons were put away.

"Oh, well hi Annabeth. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus and this moron is Luke, son of Hermes. And we were just about to make camp for the night." I introduced us.

Annabeth was probably the cutest kid I had even seen. Now that she was closer I could see all of her features. I could tell that even if she was small she could have no problem with kicking a monster back into Hades. Her fierce gray eyes seem to calculate everyone's next move and her blonde hair tumbled down almost covering those eyes. Her Yankees cap was still in her small hands, like she would through it back on if any of us decided to attack her. Let's just say the girl was cute.

"Where are we heading tomorrow?" ask the small voice of Annabeth. The question was directed toward Grover.

"New York." Grover stated matter of factly.

"Wait. Do we have to head straight to New York?" I spoke up "Can't we prolong being trapped inside a camp the rest of our life. All I'm asking is for a little adventure before I'm trapped again." If you had been trapped in a house being abused most of your life, you would want a adventure too.

Grover looked around nervously. But then he looked at my face. I tried to put a puppy dog face on, but I'm sure it came out like a scowl. But it was Luke who spoke up.

"Are you sure? I'm not against this. I'm just thinking about all the monsters that will come for us if we stay out here."

"I'm sure… I need this. And no monster can ruin this if I have you guys with me."

"Well I guess we can travel a bit. Before going to camp." Goat boy spoke softly. As if just by agreeing, Zeus, I mean dad, would strike him down.

All I could do was smile. I turned back towards the tree I was leaning against before Grover and Annabeth came. I sank down to the ground. Happy for the first time in my life. Luke dropped down next to me for the second time that night. Annabeth came over, stood in front of me, and looked down. I patted the ground on the other side of me. She got the message and silently sat down. Grover picked a spot against a tree across from us.

As the night went on I could feel my head drift and fall onto Luke's shoulder, but instead of picking it back up I left it there. Even if I wanted to move I don't think I could, Annabeth had her head against my shoulder and showed no signs of moving. I drifted off once again to a thought I had never dreamed of thinking. Every time mom would come home and attack me I would think that this was the end. But right now I'm thinking that this is only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to my only two reviewers percabeth777 (your amazing) and sports990 (your awesome). This chapter is shorter because I didn't get that many reviews for my last chapter and that one was pretty big. So the more reviews there are the bigger the chapter. I'm going to be busy for awhile, with physical therapy and a wedding I have to go to in Rhode Island. I'll try to update soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And PLEASE try to review.**

**Dazzled By Life**


	6. A Start

**I'm not Rick Riordan, therefore I don't own these characters… **

**Chapter 6: Start**

* * *

Everyone always says life is filled with starts. The start of a new year. A new school. A new relationship. Or even the start of a new life. Never in my numb life did I realize how many starts one could have in a matter of a few days. In the last couple of days I started new friendships. A new journey. And the ultimate start, a new life.

"Thalia. Wake up. Come on sleeping beauty. Its time to get up." Someone chuckled in my ear. If I was completely awake, that would have bothered me.

I snapped opened my eyes realizing I had my arms wrapped around something. Something warm. As I blinked the fog from my wide eyes, I saw that Luke was that something. I flung myself away from him like he was a disease. But then a pained emotion flashed across his eyes and I slowly went to help him up.

"Um… Sorry about that… You just startled me… Um that's all." I fumbled over my words, not sure how to deal with this extremely awkward situation. Weird thing was I felt like I was fully complete within his arms.

WHY?

"It's ok. You looked peaceful where you were. I wouldn't have woken you up if had not been for the fact that we should be starting our new journey." He sounded so cheesy but it made me less irritated at him. I also seem to make my embarrassment disappear.

"Also, I'm not sure what our friends would think about us." His eyes dar-.

Wait, did he just say _us_?

My mind started racing. How could someone confuse me this much? If only I knew what he was thinking, then maybe I could stop staring at him with my jaw dropping to the ground.

"What about us? You really don't have to answer that… I mean… Just forget I said anything." Once again I found myself fumbling over words. I felt my face get hot as I tried to get out of his line of view. But I felt his hand grab my wrist lightly and pull my back down next to him. I kept my eyes down, not meeting his. But he wouldn't allow that. His warm hand lifted my chin up to meet his cool blue eyes.

Gods, I wish I could read his mind.

" I have a question for you." he stated and waited for me to agree to it. I nodded my head slowly. "What do you want _us_ to be?" his eyes looked hopeful, but his voice was soft.

"Don't flatter yourself, Pretty Boy." Why did I even bother opening my mouth?

The hope fell from his eyes and he went to get up.

"I'm not sure…" I said quietly, and then added. "What do you want us to be?"

I knew rejection was coming as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Well, I thought we were a bit more than friends. But I don't know what you thought." And there it was the rejection I know wou-. Wait, what did he say?

"I thought we were -" but I was and silenced as his lips gently came down onto mine. Quickly. Almost like it never happened.

"You thought we were what?" he asked, looking directly into my hazed

"Um… well I… Shut up Pretty Boy, maybe I don't know what we are. " And just like that my defensive wall was put back up.

"W-wha' you t-t-two yelling for?" Gover's voice yawned from his position under the tree.

"Nothing," I said before Luke could get a word in. "just go back to sleep. Me and moron here will start packing."

Why do I always do this? First I can't talk around him, now I'm insulting him with everything I say.

As Luke and I went around rolling up our blankets and packed the small bit of food we had into his bag.

I knew I had to say something. So I did.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I've said and how I've been acting. I'm just not used to this." My eyes were downcast the whole time.

"Not used to what?" His voice was soft, unlike the angry response I was expecting.

"The whole people thing. Acting civil. Letting people in. Not electrocuting something or someone when I get angry. Be-." I keep getting cut off a lot lately. But this time I didn't care because I felt whole within his embrace.

"Maybe we can start traveling later. You look like you use some sleep." I hadn't noticed to tears falling until his hand wiped them away.

I suddenly felt sleepy as he pulled me down back onto the one blanket we didn't get to. I hardly noticed his arms wrapped around my waist protectively as I drifted off into another start. The start of a new and first love?

* * *

**A/N - SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!! OME I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever and I feel super bad. You all have my permission to hunt me down. My internet was down for the longest time, I've had to make up basically a months worth of school work, and I was just forced on a family vacation to Florida... But I take full responsibility for not updating... AAAHHH I'M SORRY! I promise I will have a new chapter up really soon. Thank you so much to my reviewers who have stuck with me. Again I'm soooo sorry. (I also promise that the next chapter will be longer. I really rushed to get this chapter done.) **


	7. First Fight

**I think you should all know by now… I don't own these amazing characters… Grrr...**

**Chapter 7: Fight**

* * *

Ever wake up to find the guy that confuses you to no end stabbing a huge dog thing in the chest? Well, that's how I woke up this morning. And just as I jump up to help, the monster disintegrates into a pile of gold dust.

"What in the Underworld? Why didn't you wake me up? I could have killed, well disintegrated that thing. But nooo. You had to play hero and -. Oh my Gods. Is that blood? Are you ok? If you had just woken me up this wouldn't have happens." I think I must be bipolar.

My little rant didn't go unnoticed. Grover and Annabeth stood, jaws to the ground, right behind Luke. Annabeth had her knife in attack mode just staring at me like I was a Cyclops or something. And lets just say Grover's face was priceless. But before I could say or do anything, Luke started laughing.

That set my rage off in full fury.

Small bolts of lightning crackle around me as thunder boomed from above. I could feel my eyes turn a dangerous color.

Luke stopped laughing immediately.

"What's so funny Pretty Boy?" I asked in a dangerous manner.

"Thalia, calm down. I was laughing at Grover."

"Yeah. He was laughing at me." Grover's voice got higher and more soprano with every syllable. Then realization dawned on him. "Hey!"

But their words somehow didn't faze me. And Luke seemed to realize. As he stepped forward I stood my ground, never letting him leave my sight. He stood right in front of me and just to get a reaction out of me he said.

"What do you mean my injuries would have never happened? If I had left the hound to you we'd all probably be dead."

I'm going to kill him alright!

In a flash of a lightning bolt, both Aegis and my spear were out.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I pronounced each word slowly, trying not to fry him.

"Chill, Thal. I was just joking. I'm sure your great with that thing." he said, pointing to my spear.

Now he was really dead.

"One. Don't call me Thal. And Two. I want to spar." When I said spar I lifted my weapons.

Grover pulled Annabeth behind a tree, tripping while he did so. Once behind, he said. "Please be c-c-careful."

"Thalia. Please. We don't have time for this." Luke pleaded.

"He's right." said a voice from behind me.

Out of nowhere Annabeth appeared, holding her Yankees cap in her small hands. I started to lower my weapons, but before putting them away I brought my spear to Luke's throat.

"I want to spar." I paused to take a breath, and then continued. "But we can finish this later." My spear folded back into a can and my shield into its bracelet form.

With that I started walking.

To where?

Who knows.

But I just had to get away from him before he says he never wants to see me again or something like that.

As I continued, I felt the presence of three beings. I stopped and slowly turned. There was..

My family.

Annabeth, Grover, and… Luke.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who reviewed. *Hands you all cookies* I'll try to keep up with the updating. Sorry it's short, but I will probably be posting the next part later tonight or tomorrow. Please review, it helps motivate me… A lot. Thank you again.**

**Dazzled By Life**


	8. The Spar

**Chapter 8: The Spar**

* * *

For the rest of the day we walked, only taking a small break for lunch. We would have to find some more food soon, for Luke only brought enough for me and him. And it only lasted the four of us a day.

I guess when I stared walking, I went in the opposite direction of the road we were near. Cause I had no clue where we were. But apparently Grover did.

Well at least he was pretending he did.

Sometimes he would get really nervous and suddenly change direction.

Monster up ahead was all I got from that.

While Grover was kind of in the lead, I made sure Annabeth was between all three of us the whole time.

Whenever I would look down to see how she was holding up, her face would be a mask void of all emotions. But her eyes were about ready to close.

I felt Luke's eyes on me for just about the whole day. But whenever I looked over, his head turned straight ahead really fast.

Figuring that the groups level of excitement was low and poor Annabeth looked about ready to collapse, I decided to try something. Something that I wasn't expecting to actually work.

Just as a huge tree was coming into our line of walking, I waited until the last moment to look at Luke. Because he had been looking at me, he never saw the tree. So when I quickly looked his way, his head whipped forward just in time to see the tree come in contact with his own face.

One moment he was up and the next he was down.

Grover was in hysterics, he was laughing so hard. I collapsed on the ground next to next Luke cause I couldn't breath. And Annabeth's cute little face was hidden in her hands as she shook with laughter.

At first Luke didn't look too happy, but as he watched us die of laughter, he joined in.

But soon the laughter turned into small giggles as we tried to catch out breaths.

We were delirious.

Big time.

Before I had time to completely recover from my fit, I felt cool metal being placed at my neck.

"Dead." Luke said as he looked me straight in the eyes. I look down with just my eyes to see his bronze sword at my throat.

That little-.

"Oh I see now. We'll fight if you have the upper hand. Are you afraid of being beat by a girl?" Amusement was clearly displayed on my face.

Before he could even blink both my spear and shield were out. I stood ready to fight but he seemed a little taken aback.

"Fine. We'll spar." he agreed reluctantly. "But only if you put your shield away."

So Aegis is what is making him uneasy.

Aegis shrank back into a bracelet and I jump at him, spear in hand.

Luke countered and jumped back hitting a near by tree. I advanced but he rolled out of the way. He jumped up and attempted a swing at me but I caught the blade of his sword with the shaft of my spear.

Our duel went on. And on. And on. At one point Grover and Annabeth lost interest and sat down. I heard them conversing about something like the Empire State Building. I don't know.

The spar was getting ridiculously long, so I decided to end it.

I started to think of things that made me really angry or frustrated and I used that energy to create a small bolt of lightning, whish I sent in the direction of Luke's sword wielding hand. Once it came in contact with his skin, Luke yelled out in pain and quickly dropped his sword. I kicked his sword out of the way, then kicked him down to the ground. Raising my spear to Luke's neck I said

"Dead." I spoke the word quietly and let my spear fold into the can.

"You cheated."

"Hey. I didn't cheat. I used my resources wisely."

"Fine. But just to let you know, I let you win." I stuck out my hand to help him up and when he was almost standing, I dropped him.

"I'm sure you did Pretty Boy."

I walked over to where Annabeth and Grover were sitting to find them fast asleep.

Were we really fighting for that long?

"I think we should just sleep for now and continue on tomorrow." Luke said from right behind me. I turned around to face him and bumped right into his chest. I started to fall but he steadied.

I thanked him quietly and retrieved his bag. I took out the two blankets and threw one gently over Grover and Annabeth. Throwing the other one at Luke, I plopped down against a tree opposite the others.

I started to fall asleep but I felt two strong arms around my waist bring me back to conscious. He threw the second blanket over both of us and said in my ear.

"You win."

With that I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N - Told you I'd have a new chapter up soon. YAY for Dazzled. *throws cookies to the two people who review*. Please review it helps me. Thank You**

**Dazzled By Life**


	9. Sickness

**Chapter 9: Sickness**

* * *

That night sleep never came. So I listened to a cricket chirp as I argued with myself. All night I did this.

And lost.

I was trying to figure out whether or not I was being lied to. You know, about this whole ordeal.

Was this really happening?

Just as I was starting to doubt everything, something tightened its grip on my waist. I looked back to see Luke staring back at me. His soft blue eyes had been boring into me the whole time.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I whispered.

"Stop worrying." he said. "I can see by the expression on your face that you worrying."

"I-."

"Remember my promise?" I silently nodded. "I meant it."

"Why did you make that promise. I mean, you didn't even know me them." I whispered. And even more quietly I said "you hardly even know me now."

"But I know enough."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You name is Thalia. I'm guessing your mom was the reason you ran away from home. You're a half-blood an your father is Zeus. Your nice, but when your not its usually to cover up your true emotions. You can have I bit of a temper, but then again who doesn't. You care about the people who are close to you but you don't let people in easily. You can kick my butt in a spar… Basically, you're an electrifying person. Inside and out." he finished, quickly pecked my forehead and closed his eyes.

"I wish I knew that much about you, but I feel as though I wouldn't be able to make it past your name."

"I bet you could. " he smiled with his eyes still closed. And that was the last things we said before both slipped into a comfortable silence and eventually sleep.

* * *

The next morning when I opened my eyes I saw Luke gently nudging Annabeth awake.

"Wake up sleepyhead. I have breakfast."

Annabeth shot up when she heard breakfast. Luke reached behind him and pulled the small box of cereal that was behind him and showed her. She stared at the box with hungry eyes. Luke opened it and handed it over for her to attack. And that's what she did.

Luke stood up and looked over his shoulder. He smiled back at me and turned his attention to Annabeth who had ask him something that I didn't catch. But he did. Luke grabbed his bag from beside where I sat and took out a bottle of water. Annabeth drank, more like inhaled, most of it.

"Thank you." she said finishing off the bit of water that was in the bottle.

"Anything you need, just ask. Ok?" Luke said to Annabeth in a brotherly tone.

Annabeth nodded her head and handed the box and bottle to Luke. He turned back to me and offered me the cereal. I went to reach for it but then something dawned on me.

"Where did you get this?"

"I… found it." I gave him a look of disbelief and his smooth demeanor dropped. "I stole it, ok? We have to get food somehow. And unless you have a better idea, this is the only way we can get supplies." he didn't look mad, just a little disappointed.

"Luke. It's ok. I mean, I'm not thrilled about having to steal. But it's really the only way we can survive out here." Luke just looked at me, then smiled.

I started to eat some cereal slowly, but Luke kept staring at me, so I stopped and handed the box back to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked concerned.

"I'm not a morning person." And I can't eat when your staring at me. I said the last part in my head, as I got up to stretch. I felt a small tug on my jacket and I looked down to see Annabeth.

"Are you ok?" her face was laced with worry.

"I'm fine. Why?" But just as I said I was fine, I felt horrible.

My head felt light. The world started to spin around me. My legs started to wobble and then proceeded to give out. I felt as though I couldn't even lift a finger. I started to shake, feeling myself become cold.

What was wrong with me?

"Thalia! Please talk to me. What's wrong?"

I heard Luke's voice, I just couldn't see him or respond to him. I was slowly slipping into darkness, but I could still here the three of them scrambling around. When I was almost completely engulfed in darkness, I felt a few blankets being wrapped around me tightly. Then sound of my angels voice put me somewhat at easy.

* * *

**A/N - This chapter was supposed to be up right before Thanksgiving but my computer decided to delete all of the documents in my laptop. Then it decided to almost burst in flames, when the wire to its charger broke. Technology doesn't like me… Anyway, Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You all make me insane with happiness. So, I have something ask everyone who will listen. Currently, I have a small dose of writers block and I want to tell you that I take any and all, ideas into consideration… With that, if you have something you think would be good or helpful. By all means TELL ME!!!! Thank you and REVIEW!!!**


	10. Mom

**Chapter 10: Mom**

* * *

_I was running._

_Running in darkness. Then suddenly every monster I had ever faced appeared behind me._

_I was standing on top of a great hill, staring into their faces as they surrounded me. My mother was in front leading them onward. Luke, Annabeth, and Grover were nowhere to be seen._

"_Alone, my dear. That's what you are and that's what you'll always be." my mother spoke harshly._

"_I'm not listening to you. You're not here. And you're wrong." My voice was hoarse but loud and clear._

"_But that's where you're wrong. They just pretended to care for you. Then they went on there way. Now you are alone. And do you know what's going to happen? You're going to die. And it'll be like you never existed." _

_With that they all attacked and my mother just stood there. _

_Staring with cold eyes, she said. "I'm sorry."_

I awoke with a start but as soon as a sat up I had to lay back down, I felt as though my head was going to explode.

Instead of hitting a hard ground I hit a soft pillow.

Pillow?

I looked around to find that I was in a small hotel room. I was currently occupying one of the two small beds within the room. I could make out Annabeth in the other bed. Grover's sleeping form was on a not-so-comfortable looking chair next to Annabeth. Looking around I couldn't find Luke. But I saw that a light was on in what must have been the bathroom. The door opened and the light from the other room blinded me.

"Thank the Gods! Are you alright? You scared us into Tartarus." Luke quickly rushed and sat on the side of my bed.

"I'm fine. It must have been something left over from a few days ago." I quickly brushed off the sickness as nothing. "Where are we? And how are we paying for this?"

"We are in a small hotel, off the side of a road, in between Massachusetts and Connecticut. And I had a little help from a 'friend'." He had the same look in his eyes when he was confessing about stealing.

"Oh. Ok. How long have I been out?"

"Just about a day." he said concern once again filling his eyes. "Are you sure your feeling ok?"

"As long as I sit up slowly I'll be fine." But he continued to press his hand to my forehead.

"You still feel a bit warm. Do you need anything? Water? Food?"

"Water sounds good." Luke got up and fetched a glass. I basically attacked him to get to the water.

"Thirsty?"

"Just a little." I handed the glass back to him once I was done and he got me some more.

As I drank I thought about whether I should tell him about my mother. He does deserve to know. But I'm not sure how to begin.

"Whatcha' thinking about?" he asked, staring at me intently. I moved over on the bed to give him room and he sat right next to me.

"I'm trying to decide whether or not I should explain myself? I mean about my mom." I stared at the glass for a second, then up at him. He seemed to think about something but then said.

"How bout we make a deal? If you tell me about your mom, I'll tell you about some of my past."

"That sounds fair." I nodded and continued. "As you've probably guessed my mom is, well was, abusive. She wasn't always like that though. I remember when I was four, when she used to take me places, people would follow us the whole time and take pictures of us. After awhile she just stopped taking me out. I was always home schooled, so I never had any friends and she was the only one I could go to. I could never get up enough courage to talk to my tutor about anything. One day when I was about seven or eight, she changed. She came home and just started to yell at me. That was just the beginning. Later on I found an article from a magazine, it basically said that in order for my moms success to continue she should would have to get rid of me. To be honest, I don't hate her. But I don't love her either. Of course she abused me, but who could blame her. I'm a mistake. I was never meant to exist." I felt Luke wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. He lifted my face so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Don't you ever think that again. You're not a mistake. Your mom was wrong for doing everything that she did to you. And you know it." His face was completely serious. "Why were there magazine articles about you and your mom anyway?"

"She's a famous TV star."

"Oh. How old are you anyway?"

"Eleven. I actually just turned eleven the day you found me. So that means I was ten when I left." I gave him a look that read 'your turn'. And I think he got it.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

* * *

**A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews and ideas. You all are amazing! *Hands everyone cookies* I'll try to have a new chapter up sometime during the week but I'm going to be busy with chorus concerts and homework so I'm not sure how that will work out. Sorry about the short chapters, I guess I must have huge handwriting or something. Anyway, for now I'll just say, YAY SNOW!!! And be done with it… Don't forget to review…**


	11. Grandfather

**Chapter 11: Grandfather**

* * *

"_Well, what do you want to know?"_

"I'm not sure where to start." I'm sure confusion was lacing my face.

"The beginning is always a good place." he stated as if he were in a trance.

"Ok, then tell me about your childhood." He was about to talk but I just thought of something. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Sorry, just wanted to know. Go on" I gave him an apologetic look.

"My mom… well, she… Never mind. I can't do this." he looked down in defeat. When he looked up at me, his eyes pleaded. "They just make me so angry. I feel like a caged animal waiting for someone to let me run free, but everyone ignores the cage and walks away." His hands pulled at his blonde tresses like there was something painful in his head he wanted to get out.

"Who?" I asked softly, trying not to anger him or wake up the others.

"My mom, brother, the kids from school, but especially my _father." _he spat out father like it was a disease.

I knew what he meant. I had never seen my dad, but I knew he was watching. That pissed me off to no end.

Grover's grumble of complaint made Luke remember that we weren't alone.

"Enchilada Mountain is too far away mommy… I don't want to go… But I want an enchilada…" it was quite obvious he was sleeping. I covered my mouth to hide my laughter. But Luke had doubled over onto the floor with a loud thump.

I rolled my eyes and helped him back onto the bed.

Wow, they were heavy sleepers.

We stayed in comfortable silence for awhile but then Luke started talking again.

"My childhood was alright compared to yours. I was always ignored though. I have a younger brother but he's mortal. He's about two years younger than me and is a manipulative sh-." I punched his arm before he could finish. I gave him a look saying 'don't say it' and looked toward Annabeth's sleeping form.

"He is though. Anyway, he would always make fun of me because of the reading issue. But then I'd just pummel the underworld out of him." he had a glint of humor in his eyes. He started to go on but faltered.

"If you don't want to tell me anything more, I understand." But I would like to know. "Maybe when your really ready you can tell me. It's not like we're going to leave each other anytime soon." I fidgeted with the blanket as I talked, I could feel a bit of a fever coming back over me. I started to shiver a little and Luke wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell you everything later. How bout tomorrow night? When Annabeth and Grover go to sleep we'll keep talking." I nodded in agreement. I started to doze off but I heard his voice once again.

"Thalia?"

"Mm?"

"Have you ever wondered why our fathers abandoned us?"

I looked up at him to see his eyes lit with sadness and, if I wasn't mistaken, fury.

I nodded and looked for him to go on, but he didn't. Instead he sighed and closed his eyes.

He was hiding something. It might have been something small. But it was still something. Then again, don't we all hide things.

* * *

I felt something violently shaking me awake. I jolted up to search for the source but found no one there.

"Hello?" I got up and cautiously looked around, searching for any sign of the others. "Where are you guys? If your trying to play hide-and-go-seek you win cause I'm not going to play."

My anger started to slowly boil but I kept it down.

Suddenly I warm glow of gold light shown through the cracks around the door leading to the outside. Curiosity took over and I went to check what was out there. But as soon as I opened the door, a cold chill passed through me. I looked out to see, not the parking lot of a rundown hotel, but the edge of a dark pit. I walked to the very edge and looked into it and all I could see was darkness. The pit seemed endless and a feeling of death hung in the air. I heard a raspy intake of breath and then a voice that made me want to hide under a rock.

"He never cared and he never will."

"What? Who are you talking about?" I tried to sound strong and mask my fear. I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, but my best guess was that I was now looking down at the source.

"Your father." the voice rasped out. It took another loud breath and continued. "The Gods have done nothing but sat on there thrones and watched you suffer. Is that what you call a family?"

If it hadn't been for the creepy voice and the setting at which this conversation was being taken place, I probably would have listened.

"Who. are. you?" I ignored the problem being presented and the nagging feeling of not-wanting-to-know.

A cold chilling laugh filled the cavern of pitch black darkness. The voice answered with a cruel deathly edge.

"I guess you wouldn't know anything about me. Even though I am your grandfather." Another round of cold laughter started, as I gasped lightly.

It couldn't be him.

"Kronos." I shivered.

A strong gust of wind blew and hit me in the back, pushing me to the edge of the endless pit.

"NO!" I yelled fighting against the wind. One thing I was certain, I was NOT going down there.

But my fight was useless, and I was sent into the pit with the cold laughter of my 'grandfather' surrounding me.

* * *

"Thalia!? Thalia!? Wake up. You're going to suffocate Luke." Grover's panicked voice was calling to me but I felt as if he wasn't there.

The nightmare felt so real, I should have been dead.

"Thal. Please. Your. Choking. Me" Luke's voice was the one to bring me back. My eyes snapped open and I stared down at a red faced Luke. I quickly let go of my hold from around his neck.

"Sorry." I said, no emotion could be heard in my voice. Grover, Annabeth, and Luke stared back at me questioningly. "Bad dream." I answered simply.

I looked to the clock on the nightstand that stood between the beds and saw it was already morning. Grover looked towards the clock as well and nodded as if he knew what I was thinking.

Time to start moving again.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY!!! This chapter was supposed to be up two weeks ago but I had some problems getting to the computer… Thank you to everyone who reviewed. *gives you all cookies*. I promise to update soon. If I don't it means all the snow that has fallen has eaten me up… (Thank you sooooo much to percabeth777. You are an amazing help.) Please review, it helps me write fast!**


	12. Staying

****

Chapter 12: Staying

* * *

"_Thalia!? Thalia!? Wake up. You're going to suffocate Luke." Grover's panicked voice was calling to me but I felt as if he wasn't there._

_The nightmare felt so real, I should have been dead._

"_Thal. Please. Your. Choking. Me" Luke's voice was the one to bring me back. My eyes snapped open and I stared down at a red faced Luke. I quickly let go of my hold from around his neck._

"_Sorry." I said, no emotion could be heard in my voice. Grover, Annabeth, and Luke stared back at me questioningly. "Bad dream." I answered simply._

_I looked to the clock on the nightstand that stood between the beds and saw it was already morning. Grover looked towards the clock as well and nodded as if he knew what I was thinking._

__

Time to start moving again.

* * *

The attempt at hiding my shaking wasn't going very well.

Something about that nightmare just stuck with me. It felt so real I wasn't sure what to make of it.

Luke kept glancing back at me but I made sure to keep a step behind to rest of them. I didn't want to ruin there good moods by concerning over me. The three of them were talking about some show I had never heard of. It must have been something interesting cause Annabeth's eyed were lit up with excitement, but even then her face still remained serious.

"So… What do you think about it?"

"Huh?"

"The show, we've only been talking about it for the last ten minutes." Luke's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong, Thal? And don't say 'nothing' cause you're too much of a big mouth to not cut into the conversation."

And that's when I smacked him.

"Ow, Gods why'd you have to do that?" he held the back of his head in pain.

"That felt good." I whispered instead of answering.

"Just so you know, you're crazy" with that he ran off before I could smack him again.

After a five minute chase, he made the stupid mistake of turning around. Right as he did, I tackled him to the ground.

Instead of being angry like I normally would have been, I was laughing. He looked up at me in complete shock, probably thinking I was insane or something. But he surprised me by bursting into his own fit of laughter. Only when we heard footsteps and someone clearing their throat did we stop. Both of use looked up to find the amused face of Grover and a very confused Annabeth. It was then that I realized my position.

I jumped back into a standing position and straightened myself out like nothing happened. I reached out my hand to help Luke up, but he just stared at it.

"What?"

"Nothing… It's just that your nice gesture scares me." he laughed. I gave him a don't-ruin-it face and he quickly grabbed my hand and hoisted himself to his feet.

"So it looks we're heading in the direction of Boston. Does everyone want head into the city?" Luke's voice held excitement as he looked to each one of us.

"S-sure." Grover answered even though he didn't sound so sure.

"Sounds good to me." I looked toward Annabeth for her answer but her eyes said it all.

"Then Boston it is."

* * *

The train ride from Worcester to Boston was more than eventful.

When we got on, there was hardly anyone else on the train. Just the conductor, who was way too happy for his own good, and three other passengers.

Nothing wrong with this picture, right? Wrong.

The other passengers were these three old ladies sitting at the front of the train car. And all they did was stare at us. At first it was creepy. As the ride went on it just got annoying.

It was about two stops away from South Station when they decided to pick up there "knitting".

One of the women picked up big ball of golden thread. The women on the other side took the loose end of the ball and pulled until it stretched across the three of them. The one in the middle held up a pair a sharp scissors, looked directly at me, and cut the thread.

A shiver ran down my spine.

"We have t-t-to go." Grover tried to pull me out of me seat by my jacket.

Luke and Annabeth, who were sitting across from us out of the old ladies sight, stared at him oddly. I looked up at Grover, who was frozen with fear, and followed his own stare. Instead of looking at the ladies, which were nowhere to be seen, his eyes were locked on the illegally happy conductor.

"What is it?"

"M-m-m-mon…"

But he was interrupted by a low growl.

"I smell fresh heroes, for breakfast." The conductor sniffed the air and started moving towards us. As he did he seemed for be growing and becoming more vicious. Soon he was big enough to rip of the ceiling of the train car off.

"Welcome to Boston!" The man over the intercom yelled enthusiastically.

"More like welcome to hell." I whispered, backing away from the huge 'conductor', who was temporally distracted with the speaker the just got blasted in his ear.

"Run."

* * *

"What was that thing?" Luke was the first to break the silence between us.

"Let's just call him a cannibal." a less shaky Grover answered, his eyes alert.

"And he wanted to-"

"Eat us-"

"Like cupcakes." Annabeth cut me off. We all gave a soft chuckle but no one was in the mood for laughing.

None of us were completely sure of where we were. All we knew was that we were in the middle of Boston, most likely being sniffed out for dinner.

"I knew this was going to happen." my whisper broke the new round of silence.

"What are you-"

"You can all leave now that you know I'm a monster magnet." I quickened my pace but someone caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"Look at me." I slowly looked up to meet Luke's fiery blue eyes. " We are NOT leaving you. And you are NOT leaving us. You couldn't get rid of us even is you wanted too. Which you don't. I know you don't."

"But I'm a-"

"I don't care. All the monster in the world could come and attack us and I wouldn't care."

"I w-w-would-d." Luke shot him a look. "B-b-but I would s-still be with you."

"Me too." Serious grey eyes bore into my own.

"See. You need us and we need you. One little… Or huge monster isn't going to change that."

I stepped back and looked at each one of them carefully.

Grover stood behind Luke and Annabeth. Even though he looked like a deer, well goat, caught in headlights, I knew he was sincere. It was his job to protect us. Which is probably why he's so willing to stay. But somehow I knew that if he was no longer required to, he would stay.

Annabeth looked up at me from beside Luke. She reminded me of myself. Pretending to be strong on the outside, but terrified on the inside. She probably had no one to rely on, except herself. We were like sisters in a way. She would defiantly stay, there was no question about it.

Then there was Luke. There was no doubt in my mind, he was here to stay. I just wasn't sure how to feel about him. He should be like a brother to me. Right? Then how come I feel like he's more than that.

No. I can't be in…

"Now, now. That was quite rude, little heroes. Running away before we had time to talk."

**

* * *

**

I'm SOOOOOO sorry!!!!!!! I'm back anyway. I've had a lot of problems lately. Internet, writers block, school, finding out my grandfather has cancer and its to far along to treat, me getting really sick for a month and being in and out of the hospital, and a lot of other things… Anyway, I'm not too happy with this chapter but I needed to update.. What do you all think about the PJ movie/casting/teaser trailer?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.. More updates will come soon.. *throws out cookies, pocky, and other good things***

**Dazzled**


End file.
